


Nothing can seperate us, not even death

by Cool_Dude123



Series: reincarination [1]
Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Dude123/pseuds/Cool_Dude123
Summary: Wei wuxian dies AGAIN and gets transmigrated back to the past with Lan Wangji...





	1. dying again

WEI YING!!! Lan Wangji screams after the love of his life died... again. Those rogue cultivators killed him when he was away. Lan Wangji unsheathed Bichen and killed them. If they had never been born, Wei Ying would still be alive...

Owww..., he thought. Everything felt sore then he feels something is not right, then he looks down

...

...

...  
shit


	2. back to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems like Wei Wuxian somehow ended up back in the past and things happen...

He wanders around the streets looking for food, thinking about Lan Zhan, how had he reacted to the news, whether he survived or not...

 

WEI YINNGGG!!!!!   
Brother, whats wrong? A concerned voice asked.   
His older brother stood there, but something was wrong, his older brother is now his younger older brother. He shouted WEI YING!! HE GOT KILLED BY ROGUE CULTIVATORS!!!  
What is wrong here?!?! Lan Quiren opened the jingshi door looking concerned.   
Uncle. Lan Xichen greeted him politely.  
Wangji, what is wrong? His father who just arrived asked.ng  
Lan Xichen replied: Wangji was talking about some 'Wei Ying'  
Lan Quiren and QuingHen-Jun looked at each other. Cangse sanren's son?

 

Wei Ying was taken back to Lotus Pier by Jiang Femian but he kept on having nightmares about Lan Zhan screaming his name in pain. He realy wanted to go to the Cloud Recesses to see Lan Zhan but he did not know how since Suibian was not forged yet. That night he felt pain on his chest and screamed. Quite a lot of people were woken by this and wen Jiang Femian arrived, there, on his chest was the name Lan Zhan writen in beutiful calligraphy.  
Jiang Femian nodded to his wife, who said "I will contact Lan Quiren imediately.


End file.
